parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog King (StrongTed201 Style)
StrongTed201's Movie-spoof of 1994 film "The Lion King" Cast: * Baby Simba - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) * Young Simba - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Simba - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Young Nala - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Nala - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Mufasa - Balto * Sarabi - Jenna (Balto) * Scar - Victor Quatrermaine (Wallace and Gromit) * Shenzi - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Banzai - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Ed - The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep) * Rafiki - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Zazu - Lightning McQuen (Cars) * Sarafina - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Hyenas - Various Villain Cats and Dogs * Mouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gopher - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Chameleon - Puppy Clifford (Clifford's Puppy Days) * Wildebeests - Stampede (Jumanji) * Vultures/Buzzards - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Beetle - Elmo (Sesame Street (Season 30)) * Lions - Various Humans and Puppies * Wild Animals as Themselves Scenes: *1 - "The Circle of Life" *2 - Victor Quartermaine/Victor and Balto's Conversation *3 - Scamp's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *4A - Scamp's Pouncing Lesson/Hyenas in the Pridelands *4B - "The Morning Report"/Hyenas in the Pridelands *5 - Scamp and Victor Quartermaine's Conersation *6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *7 - The Elephant Graveyard *8 - The Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *9 - The Stampede!/Balto's Death/Scamp's Exile and Runs Away *10 - Victor Takes Over Pride Rock *11 - Meet Mario and Luigi *12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakula Mutata" *13 - Victor Quartermaine in Command *14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *15 - Lady Chased Luigi/The Reunion *16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *17 - Tramp and Lady's Argument/Hiro's Wisdom/Tramp's Destiny *18 - Tramp's Returns/Mario and Luigi's Distractions *19 - Tramp Conforts Victor/Tramp Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *20 - Tramp vs Victor/Victor's Death/Happy Ending at the Pridelands *21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John Version) Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/Tv Series/Video Games Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Kipper (1998) *Arthur (1996) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Mario Party 4 (2002) *Mario Golf Toadstool Tour (2003) *Mario Power Tennis (2004) *Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Luigi's Mansion 2: The Dark Moon (2013) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Smash Bros Brawl (2008) *Home (2015) *Chicken Run (2000) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Wallace and Gromit: The Matter of the Death (2008) *Shaun the Sheep (2007) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) *Robin Hood (1973) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail the Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail the Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Up (2009) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2 Wolf Quest (2002) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Stuart Little (1999) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003) *Jumanji (1995) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Sesame Street Season 30 (1998) *Elmopalooza (1998) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *CinderElmo (1999) *Chip 'n Dale Ruscue Rangers (1989) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) *Madagascar (2005) *Frozen (2013) *Pocahontas (1995) *Cats and Dogs (2001) *Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *All Dogs Go to Heaven Series (1996) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Cow and Chicken (1997) *Zootopia (2016) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *Oliver and Company (1989) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *Fedliae (1994) *Dog City (1992) *Rock Dog (2017) *Pokemon (1998) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:StrongTed201 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof